2019.03.27/28 Patch Note
�� 03.27/28 Patch Note New Character: Mercedes the Hero The Ruler of Elves! Mercedes, a character renowned for great mobility and various link skills is coming! Join her in a journey to save the frozen town Elluel! 1. Mercedes’ Skills Mercedes has 16 Active Skills, 4 Buff Skills and 11 Passive Skills. 2. Link Skills Mercedes uses ‘Link Skills’, which are activated upon using specific skills in order. 3. Mercedes Preview 4. Mercedes: Representative Skill Preview A. Rolling Moonsault B. Updraft C. Rising Rush D. Leap Tornado E. Spikes Royale New Contents: Evolution Use the Evolution dungeon to create the dungeon of your dreams! Players can customize their own dungeon by equipping the Evolution Core. 1. What is Evolution? * Entry Lv. Requirement: Lv. 100 and above * Entry Capacity: 1 player / Single Dungeon * How to Enter: From the main screen, tap Dungeon →''' '''Evolution. '''Use a ticket to enter. * How to Play: Clear 6 Links. Players can also hunt bonus Boss Monsters. * Maps: Central Control System (Lobby), Link 1 ~ 6 (7 Maps in total) * Rewards: Evolving Coins dropped by monsters, monster EXP and EXP from clearing all Links. 2. Evolution: Main Screen * Tap on the Core of your choice, and the Core will be auto-equipped. * The Core can be purchased with Meso and the Evolving Coin. * Evolving Coins can be acquired from hunting monsters at Evolution. * Players receive 3 free tickets daily at midnight. (Tickets do not accumulate.) *Core Types: There are 4 types of Core, each with 4 different levels. (16 in total.) 3. Central Control System * Players will be in the Central Control System when once they enter Evolution. A timer will start as soon as the player enters. (Time Limit: 5 minutes) * Once time is up, players will be moved out of the Evolution. * Auto-battle is available during Evolution. Auto-battle during Evolution will not reduce the time from the auto-battle timer. (Same with the Daily Dungeon.) 4. Link Once players enter the Link, the mission (along with the information and target monsters count) will appear in the middle of the screen. * Link 1 Clear Mission – Defeat 20 System Monster N1 * Link 2 Clear Mission – Defeat 20 System Monster N3 * Link 3 Clear Mission – Defeat 3 Division Monster * Link 4 Clear Mission – Defeat 20 System Monster N5 & Defeat 5 System Monster E10 * Link 5 Clear Mission – Defeat 20 System Monster N2 * Link 6 Clear Mission – Defeat 20 System Monster G6 & (If using Boss Core, Defeat Boss Monster mission will be added) 5. Monsters Normal Monster * Normal monsters will be created in accordance with the player’s level. (Lv.100 ~ Lv.150 max.) * If the ‘Monster Lv. Increase Core’ is used, the monsters’ level can be increased up to Lv. 170. 6. System Monster Lich Upon clearing Evolution, the System Monster Lich will appear. * The Lich has 20 Evolving Coins. With the ‘Evolving Coin Drop Rate Increase Core’, players can acquire 40 Evolving Coins at most. * When the Lich drops all the coins it has, it will disappear. 7. Boss Monster * Levels of the Boss Monsters that are summoned from using the ‘Boss Monster Summoning Core’ are fixed. * If players use the ‘Monster Lv. Increase Core’ with the ‘Boss Monster Summoning Core’, the levels of both normal monsters and boss monsters will increase. 8. Rewards * If players manage to clear all the missions from the 6 Links within the time limit, they can acquire the ‘All-Clear EXP’. 9. Exit * If players were to exit during the game, the ticket used and the Core that was purchased will disappear. New Area: '''Elluel Mercedes’ Town: Elluel The Mercedes’ Town, Elluel, will be added. Elluel is connected to the Close to the Sky map from Victoria Island – Ellinia. As with Rien, anyone can enter this area. Elite Dungeon Improvements * The number of stages from Elite Dungeon will be reduced to 5. * Hard mode will be removed, and the difficulty level for each stage will be increased a little. * Players will be able to acquire the Equipment Level-Up Material items more efficiently from the Elite Dungeon. Other Improvements * The animation and UI of the Quest Conversation will be improved. * The shop's UI for each content will be improved. * Effects for All from ‘Achievement’ will be removed so that you can claim your rewards faster. * If you did not link your account to MapleStory PC Account, red dots will no longer appear from the PC Achievement tab. * The order of the equipment’s option will be fixed. * Amount of Meso that can be stored will be determined based on your account’s highest leveled character. * Chat Font Size will be adjusted from 22pt to 20pt. * Higher level HP/MP Potions will be added. * Guild Banquet EXP will increase. ** Guild Members who are Lv. 121 and above will be able to get a double of the original EXP. * Warning pop-up screen upon ‘Sell All’ & ‘Group Extraction’ will be improved. ** Warning pop-up screen will appear if the items not checked from auto-setting menu are included. Character Rebalancing 1. Bow Master 2. Dawn Warrior Special In-Game Events Special in-game events in celebration of the new character, Mercedes, will commence! 1. Mercedes Growth Support Event Reach higher levels and get rewarded for Mercedes’ faster growth! Event Period * March 2019 Update ~ 2019.04.24. 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 * Event period is subject to change due to the maintenance schedule. Event Details * Get various rewards by achieving particular levels for Mercedes. Event Notes * Mercedes Growth Support Event can be participated only by the Mercedes character, once per account. * Rewards will be sent to the inventory. 2. Mercedes Burning Event 1 Level-up comes with 2 Levels! Burning Project begins! Event Period * March 2019 Update ~ 2019.04.24. 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 * Event period is subject to change due to the maintenance schedule. Event Details * Players can choose one Burning character that is newly created during the event period. * For 1 level-up, the selected Burning character will gain 2 additional level-up’s. Event Notes * Only 1 character per account can be selected for Burning. * You can select the Burning character upon creating a new character. * You cannot select the existing character as a Burning character. * Burning effect (+2 bonus level-up’s) only applies from Levels 3 to 75. * Burning effect will disappear once the character reaches Lv.75 or when the event ends. * You cannot change a Burning character unless you delete the selected Burning character. * If your Burning character is under deletion standby status, you cannot choose another character as the Burning character yet. * Storm Growth Potion cannot be used for the Burning Level range. * GP will not be given for a Burning Character’s bonus +2 level-up’s. Cash Shop Sale of the original New & Advanced Character Boost Packages that were on sale before the maintenance will end with March Update. 1. New Style Set – Mercedes the Hero Full Package Be the Ruler of Elf ‘Mercedes’ with the Mercedes the Hero Full Package! Sales Period * After March 2019 Maintenance ~ 2019.04.18. 09:59 (server time) * Server Time: America UTC-8 / Europe UTC+2 / Asia 1&2 UTC+8 Package Details * Sale Price: 856 Crystals → 700 Crystals * Style Set Package items can be transferred but cannot be traded. * The above package is sold differently for each gender. 2. New & Advanced Crystal Character Boost Packages Sale of the original New & Advanced Crystal Character Boost Packages that were on sale before the maintenance will end with March Update. Sales Period * March 2019 Update ~ TBA Package Details Bug Fixes # An issue in which the required amount of ‘stars’ for some Star Force Fields is incorrect will be fixed. # An issue in which upon trying a ring item on from Cash Shop, the text ‘Preview’ is being displayed in Korean will be fixed. # An issue in which the event pop-up does not get reset around the time of event’s end will be fixed. # Description for the Guild Innocence Scroll will be clearer. # An issue in which the emphasis glare does not appear during the character’s tutorial. # An issue in which the movement buttons from the ‘Forest of Endurance’ are being erroneously displayed for some devices (Galaxy S10+). # An issue in which other players’ effect also show up even with ‘See My Effects Only’ function on will be fixed (Dark Omen, Dark Flare, Emerald Flower, Emerald Dust). # An issue in which the skill button’s skill remains the same when switching the skill slot while holding down the skill button will be fixed. # An issue in which the enemy comes back when using ‘Flame Tempest’ after ‘Cinder Maelstrom’ will be fixed. # An issue in which the ‘Burning Conduit’ buff remains even after the Magic Pentacle of Burning Conduit is disappeared will be fixed. # An issue in which the item price appears to be unchanged after you have applied discount guild buff will be fixed. Category:2019 Patch Notes